Gallifrey's Life with the Doctor
by Joshwales
Summary: Sequel to Time Lords Return. The Wedding is here and the Doctor goes travelling. 10th Doctor and Rose. Chapter 4 up
1. The Fall of the Earth's Empire Part 1

The Doctor grinned madly as he learnt Captain Jack Harkness had flown into the sun, Rose broke the deadly silence by saying, "Doctor, how can you grin when Jack has flown into the Sun?"

"Well know when I pressed a button and Jack flew off I programmed his ship to fly into the Sun!" The Doctor said grinning and then bursting out in a fit of Laughing Hysteria. Rose glared as Romana walked in and looked at the Newly Regenerated TARDIS.

"Well off we go then!" The Doctor said still grinning and laughing madly,

"Doctor, why are you laughing?" Josh said walking in and before the Doctor could reply he burst in laughter with the Doctor.

"Rose, these 2 are well um you know as a Time Lord would say bonkers" Romana said ignoring the Fits of Laughter entering the TARDIS.

"Well Romana, it is sort of funny"

"What Rose what's sort of funny?"

"Well The Doctor sent someone flying into the sun" Rose replied bursting into the 3rd Fit of Laughter in the room. Romana sighed and rolled her eyes and followed Rose into the TARDIS.

"So where to then?" The Doctor asked as soon as Romana closed the Door

"I know!" Josh piped up, "The Year 89,000 for the first commercial TARDIS flight off Gallifrey to where was it now oh yes The Year 200,000 Satellite Five after you corrected it, it started working again and it became the Fifth and Great Bountiful Human Empire!"

"Na, I Know the year 200,300 when Satellite Five was closed down and replaced by Satellite 6 which then some how conquered a third of the universe and the Fifth Great and Bountiful Human Empire evolved into the Sixth Great and Bountiful Human Empire" The Doctor said without a second thought and he started keying in Numbers and Times and the TARDIS started dematerialising! "Good that's a mouthful to get out," he said just as the TARDIS started moving!"

The Doctor looked at the clock and it said 177,289, about 10 minutes later he looked again and it said 200,898.

"We're almost there" he informed the others. As soon as the TARDIS came to a stop Rose, Romana & Josh rushed out and chorused "I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED EARTH AND I'M LOOKING AT IT".

"Hang On, This is impossible," The Doctor said,

"What Doctor?" Josh asked

"Look over there" The Doctor replied pointing his finger towards a number on the wall and it said Floor 500.

"Doctor," Rose said, "We're on Satellite 6".

"Oh yea I forgot" The Doctor said with a bit of Doubt in his voice. But surely enough in big brass numbers it said floor 500 but something was about to happen he could feel it. He looked at a city on Earth it was MegaAtlanta, as he was about to look away something erupted from the City next to it, the thing that erupted was heading for Satellite 6, he told Rose, Josh & Romana to get back in the TARDIS but Josh stayed as Romana & Rose ran inside. The thing was edging ever closer toward Satellite 6, it was …

_**Author's Note**_

Well this is the sequel to The Time Lord's Return Gallifrey's Life with the Doctor! I put a classic cliff-hanger in to make it more successful and find out what happens with the Doctor & Josh in The Destruction of the Sixth Great and Bountiful Human Empire Part 2!


	2. The Fall of the Earth's Empire Part 2

Once Rose and Romana where back in the TARDIS the thing sped up as it left Earth's atmosphere, Josh ran inside the TARDIS (he knew how to fly it) and he left the Doctor as it dematerialised. Satellite 6 was starting to break down because of the heat of the thing nothing could stop it as 800 more erupted towards Satellite 6. The Thing was a flame ball coated in Magma! Edging ever closer the 801 flame balls started to speed up and the first hit! The First Hit was on Floor 139 where The Ninth Doctor visited on Satellite 5. The Doctor realised there was a commercial TARDIS flight but he didn't have enough time to get there as a Flame Ball hit 9 Floors below and the TARDIS flight was only 2 Floors below but he took a chance and nose dived through a hatch towards Floor 499, The hatch which he had just come through erupted in flames, The Doctor started running, running towards the stairs which would lead him to Gallifrey but it was to late a flame ball hit Floor 498 and 10 others Hit Floors 510-520. The Doctor was trapped as a flame ball headed straight for Floor 499, Back on the TARDIS Rose was in tears (as she had started dating the Doctor) and Josh was just in a state of shock only Romana had the courage to hit a button. On Satellite 6 the flame ball was about to hit when the TARDIS engines started roaring, he was saved, Josh stepped out and said "Need a lift?",

"Oh your lucky" The Doctor replied as he jumped into the TARDIS. But by now the heat of the Flame Ball had melted the window as the TARDIS dematerialised the Flame Ball smashed into Floor 499,

"Let's head down to Earth in the year 200,300 to find out what's happening" The Doctor said to Josh as he hit a few buttons and flicked a few switches to go to Earth. Once they had materialised on Earth they where greeted by shouts of Bring Satellite 6 Down or Destroy Sat 6! Rose looked up to the sky and saw Satellite 6 burning and then by the Time the Doctor, Romana & Josh looked up it had exploded! Soon enough they had left for MegaAtlanta and once they stepped out from the TARDIS in MegaAtlanta it was unstable, there was riots, flames, bodies on the floor, blood, dead animals. The Doctor, Rose and Romana ran back into the TARDIS while Josh was fighting People off from the TARDIS, as soon as the TARDIS started to dematerialise Josh jumped through the open door and it slammed shut. Josh opened a viewing window and Satellite 6 was in flames so where parts of the Earth. On every planet controlled by Earth parts where either demolished or in flames. The Sixth Great and Bountiful Human Empire was dead, gone, dematerialised in a ball of flames, and all the Doctor, Rose, Romana & Josh could do was sit back and watch helplessly. Some of the Planets had exploded but Earth only Cities could erupt in flames but not the planet. The Doctor, with a look of sorrow in his eye, sent the TARDIS into the Time Stream knowing that every person on earth would be hurt by the destruction of The Sixth Great and Bountiful Human Empire; Earth would be invaded by Cybermen and it would start to burn and a new Empire would rise from the ashes, The First Great and Bountiful Cyber Empire. The TARDIS was coming towards the end of the time stream at Gallifrey and when it landed Rose burst out in tears and eventually calmed down, They were back on Gallifrey their home.

Author's Note 

_**Well The Sixth Great and Bountiful Human Empire story is done. Later in the Story probably in the later chapters I will cover the First Great and Bountiful Human Empire. But for now at least 3 Chapters the Doctor will stay on Gallifrey so enjoy the Gallifrey Chapters as you never know where the Doctor will go next, Bye Bye.**_


	3. Do you want fries with that?

"Well Rose, Josh & Romana are you ready to go shopping?" The Doctor yelled up the stairs of his new 2 Storey Mansion in the exclusive part of Gallifrey,

"Where else would we go? Butlins?" Rose replied while Josh & Romana (now dating) snickered,

"Maybe Next Week" The Doctor called back and was greeted by the whoops of laughter coming from Josh & Romana. Once they had got into Town, Rose walked past a window and spotted something, which she just had to have.

"Doctor can I have that?" Rose said Pointing at something in the window

"No, you've got enough edible ding dongs already", Josh had a big grin suspended across his face while Romana was in yet another fit of laughter (Having burst into laughter at the mention of Butlins). After a few hours the Doctor stopped by a shop and stood there for a few more humming Music Man.

"Well I need another companion" The Doctor said not noticing that Rose and Romana had gone while Josh sat over the road at McDonalds' Burger King stuffing himself silly with 20 Burgers and 9 Tons of fries and yet he didn't put on weight. Josh went over and into the shop with him. The Doctor walked up to the counter and said "I'd like a K9 mark 12". The man at counter went into the stockroom and soon remerged carrying a box with the words K9 Mark 12 embezzled on the side and on the sticker it said Brand New £$€1200. The Doctor handed over the Money and left the shop and headed towards the Mansion inside a TARDIS Cab. Once inside the Mansion the Doctor opened The Box to reveal a brand new K9 Robotic Dog. It immediately woke up,

"What The? Oh wait, Hello Master" K9 said opening a compartment to reveal a martini and K9 used a robotic arm to grab it and he opened his mouth and downed it.

"Hello Mistresses & Master" K9 said again noticing Rose, Romana & Josh and started to make another martini and yet again he drunk it. 2 Hours later K9 was tired and went to sleep. While The 3 Time Lords & The Half Time Lord burst out laughing and K9 woke up shouted "Shut Up" and blasting a hole in the Hat on the Doctor's head, which said I like Bums. The Doctor & Rose had a date that night and the Doctor was taking her to the best restaurant Timeless. Once inside The Doctor ordered fried Dalek with a side of Dalek Shell and Rose ordered Dalek Burger and Chips.

"And-to-drink?" The waiter said in a metallic voice,

"I'll have the Dalek Blood Wine hang on" The Doctor said turning around and seeing a Dalek with it's eye watering. Rose's face splint in horror (The Doctor repairing it soon after).

"And I'll have the Cola Dalek" Rose said.

"Doctor, I Love you will you marry me?" The Dalek said erupting into tears. Rose grinned then burst into laughter.

"Um, Let me think about that NO" The Doctor said. The Dalek cried and cried and ate 10 Tubs of Ice Cream and then handed in the order and The Dalek sentenced itself to death. Later on the way home (The Doctor had taken the TARDIS) the Doctor bent down on one knee and asked Rose "Rose, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Rose replied welling up in tears.

"So do you want extra fries with that?" The Fast Food guy in the window said.

Author's Note 

_**Well with Chapter 4 in the works and I've received a very good expectation for this story so I'm exploiting all the Dr Who and Comedy info I know so look out for Chapter 4 and then I will tie in The Ending of Chapter 5 with Chapter 6 when the Doctor goes on Vacation! And I can guarantee there'll be trouble so goodbye for now muhahahahahahahahah **_


	4. Time Lords Wedding

2 Weeks had passed since the Doctor's Proposal and Rose was planning so much, Romana & K9 had to help out. The Doctor & Josh where hard at work on the Guest list and The Doctor decided to get 3 People to Gallifrey and watch the wedding ceremony. He, Josh & a very irate K9 jumped into the TARDIS and flew to modern day Earth (2007) and got Jackie & Mickey inside the TARDIS for the wedding (The day edging ever closer on Gallifrey it was in 1 Earth Hour which is 1 Gallifreyan months).

"Where we goin' now?" Jackie asked

"1989" The Doctor replied, "To get Rose's father". Jackie's face dropped and the TARDIS materialised in 1989 inside the church.

"Ok Jackie, Mickey stay in here do not touch anything," The Doctor said sternly. When Josh and The Doctor stepped out the Ninth Doctor asked, "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Josh and this is hm… Peter Doctor" Josh said suddenly.

The Tenth Doctor ran up to Pete Tyler and said "My Name's not really Peter Doctor I'm the next form of the Doctor we regenerate but we'll let Rose explain, I'm getting married to her tomorrow well the future Rose so you'll come with me ok,"

"Ok" Pete replied,

"Oh Yeah did I mention the future Jackie is in there" The Doctor said.

"No" he replied. The Doctor took Pete inside the TARDIS and it was dematerialising.

"JACKIE!" Pete shouted as he saw Jackie Tyler standing there inside the TARDIS

"PETE" Jackie shouted back and she ran over. Back on Gallifrey Rose was trying on her wedding dress and she saw the TARDIS materialise in her room and her face lit up as she saw her mother and her father step out.

"Mum, Dad" Rose said happily. The Doctor took off once again but this time with Josh & K9 for a road trip. First they went to the Duff Factory (K9 thought he was in heaven). Then they went off to Earth in 2112 where a Time Lord called The Duffster created beer (K9 had a field day!) then they went to 299,999 December 31st for the beginning of 300,000 and K9 was drunk out of his cyber paws, Josh was trying to keep K9 from drinking him under the table. The Doctor stood back and laughed as K9 started trying to probe Josh for beer. K9 became frustrated and blasted Josh with a Boxing glove in the nuts and the Doctor howled with laughter. Then the Doctor took them (K9 sleeping all the way) to the planet Omicron Persei 8 where K9 didn't get drunk because of trying to probe the TARDIS. Soon the Doctor was driving back to Gallifrey. Back on Gallifrey Rose was trying to get hold of the Doctor for the wedding because it was about to begin, When the TARDIS materialised The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS in a Tuxedo followed by Josh and K9. As soon as The Doctor was married; Mickey, Jackie & Pete where transported back to their own times! The Doctor and The Gang then took off for their next Adventure…

Author's Note 

_**Well I was planning the Wedding for Chapter 5 but I lost my original plans for Chapter 4 and then had Writers Block so I had my Plans for Chapter 5 brought forward. So please review Good Day**_


End file.
